


Movie Night

by orphan_account



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another Friday night in the alt!verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Miles showing up at James’s house unannounced is nothing out of the ordinary. James popping _Back to the Future_ into the dvd player and pulling some beers out of the fridge is even less so. Them not talking about the shit they’re each brooding over is par for the course.

All in all, until about a minute ago, it had been shaping up to be a typical Friday night. So, how they’ve gone from quietly watching the movie to tangled together on the couch with Miles’s hand down his pants, is something James doesn’t understand.

But he sure as hell isn’t complaining.

Miles is like a wild thing, pulling at James’s shirt and fumbling with the buttons of his pants like there’s a bomb ticking. Miles is practically half James’s size, but he’s always liked getting rough with him, throwing him up against walls and punching him on undercover missions. James has always let him get away with it. Only now is he getting an inkling as to the reason why.

“Woah, buddy, where’s the fire?” he jokes.

Instead of responding, Miles just straddles him. He gets serious and growls, “This is your last out.”

James takes a second to think about it. He owes Miles that much---to actually know what he’s doing instead of letting his dick do the talking. Because right now, if his dick could talk, it would be fucking _cheering_. And who’d have expected that? Sure, he’s had the odd horny thought about Miles, but he always figured maybe that’s what happens with all best friends who spend too much together. He never took it as something that was in the cards. But James is lonely, and hell, things’ll be no more fucked up if they keep going than if they stopped right now, so why not go all hog? Plus, Miles looks good--- _really_ good---all flushed and lust-blown and crazy like this. And did he mention that his dick is, surprisingly, _loving_ this?

All in all, perhaps not the most compelling set of reasons, but they’re good enough. And that’s as much of a think as James feels obliged to give.

“Last chance to tell me to stop,” Miles repeats.

“Now why would I go and do a thing like that?”

Miles grins wider than he ever has and hovers over James’s face, daring him to make a move. _Oh, what the hell?_ , James thinks to himself, and leans forward to kiss him. So far, this has just been just a frantic groping thing led by Miles, but now it’s apparently a kissing thing led by James. And he’s wondering why it never occurred to him before that Miles’s lips might be good for something other than spitting out smart-aleck comments, because this is _hot_.

James is still having his mind blown by the insanity of having his best friend’s tongue down his throat when he realizes his shirt’s off and Miles is trying to jerk his hips up to pull his pants down. He kicks his shoes off and slides down the sofa so that his back is mostly on the seat cushions. Miles gets down on the floor in front of him and pulls off James’s pants and boxers, followed quickly by his own. He doesn’t waste any time in grabbing James’s dick and slipping it into his mouth.

“Holy shit, Enos,” he moans. And damn, if this isn’t quickly shaping up to be the best blow job he’s ever gotten. Miles slurps him down further than he’s ever been taken, licking and humming around his cock like he’s been craving it for years.

Maybe he has… It’s a thought that leaves James feeling just a twinge of guilt, because while he’s definitely up for it now that they’ve started, this isn’t something he’s ever consciously hankered over.

“How long’ve you wanted to do that?” he asks, hoping it comes off as sexy and not as an interrogation.

“I dunno. Awhile. Fine, years. You?” Miles says between sucking James’s balls. Fuck, now Miles has his other hand wrapped around his own cock and he’s jacking himself, and James thinks he’s never seen anything more amazing.

“Don’t matter. We’re doin’ it now.”

Miles stops and stares right up at him, and the sight is gob-smacking. Those pouty lips wrapped around his cock while Miles’s eyes are puppy-dog hurt. Miles has always been good at seeing right through James’s bullshit and calling him on it. He slurps off James’s cock and asks, “You really never wanted this? Ever?”

“You don’t have to want something in advance in order to like it when you get it. Come here,” he orders.

James hauls him up and shifts them around so that Miles is lying on top of James on the couch. He takes both their cocks in hand and strokes them together. Miles pretty much loses it, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

“Can’t believe we didn’t do this sooner,” James gasps, as Miles reaches between James and the sofa to grab his ass.

“‘Cause you’ve always been too stupid to know what’s good for you,” Miles quips.

“Knew I kept you around for something.”

After that, they don’t have any breath to waste on talking, because James is close, and given the way Miles starts doing this weirdly cute (Miles? Cute? Will the wonders never cease?) convulsing thing on top of him, he’s pretty sure Miles is almost there, too.

“Fuck. Miles…” he pants.

“You… are,” Miles manages to get out. James wants to laugh, but just then his orgasm hits him, and he can’t even think. He’s coming all over his hand, all over Miles’s cock, too, all over his stomach.

As soon as he’s caught his breath, James flips Miles over and slivers down his body. He takes Miles into his mouth and tastes his own come. He’s never done this before, but god knows he’s been on the receiving end enough times to be able to figure it out. Whatever he’s doing, it must be okay, because Miles groans loudly and stiffens. Soon James feels something hot and slick filling his mouth.

“Jim…” In all the millions of times Miles has said his name, James feels like he’s hearing it for the first time. He keeps sucking all the way through Miles’s orgasm, until he feels him soften in his mouth.

“Still think I don’t want this?” he asks while he gets up to get a towel.

“All right, I guess you do.” Miles gives him a sheepish, blissed-out little smile. After they’ve cleaned up some, they sit silently, slumped side by side with legs spread, as they bask in the afterglow. On the television, Marty McFly is impersonating Darth Vader.

“What do you think happens to the dad in 1977 when Star Wars comes out? Do you think he remembers and figures out it was all a big fat lie?” Miles asks.

“Nah, he probably thinks ol’ Helmet Head visited George Lucas, too.”

It’s a conversation they’ve had a thousand times. It’s the most normal thing either of them could have said. And that’s how James knows that it---whatever this is---will be okay. Nothing’s been ruined. If anything, things couldn’t be better.

“Why do we like this movie so much?” James asks, more to himself than to Miles.

Miles shrugs. “I don’t know. It’s about fucking _time travel_ for Chrissakes, where he’s making goddamn _alternate realities_. It’s bullshit.”

“But great bullshit.” He grabs the remote and switches the television off. Climbing on top of Miles, he says, “Anyway… let’s get back to the present, shall we?”


End file.
